Angel Eyes
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: "Ada 3 jenis cinta di dunia ini. Yang pertama ada dalam dongeng, begitu indah... tapi tak ada artinya kecuali hanya sebuah kebohongan. Yang ke dua, ada di kehidupan nyata, begitu membosankan, kering... dan jika kau menangis orang akan menertawakanmu, menganggapmu bodoh. Lalu yang ke tiga, yang ke tiga..."


**Angel Eyes**

Naruto, desclaimer Masashi Khisimoto

.

.

 **Summary** : _"Ada 3 jenis cinta di dunia ini. Yang pertama ada dalam dongeng, begitu indah... tapi tak ada artinya kecuali hanya sebuah kebohongan. Yang ke dua, ada di kehidupan nyata, begitu membosankan, kering... dan jika kau menangis orang akan menertawakanmu, menganggapmu bodoh. Lalu yang ke tiga, yang ke tiga..."_

.

.

Air mataku tak mampu lagi ku tampung dalam kelopak mata rapuh ini. Aku tersedu, tak lagi peduli pada gaun mewah yang ku kenakan. Bahkan jika semua orang menatap aneh ke arahku, aku benar-benar tidak peduli.

Mata biru pemuda itu membuatku tak mampu menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Senyumnya terkembang sempurna di wajah tampan memukaunya. Tuksedo putih yang ia kenakan laksana pakaian seorang pangeran.

Nama pria itu Naruto...

.

.

Nama pria itu Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Aku mengenalnya 5 tahun lalu, di halte ketika ratusan rintik hujan jatuh ke bumi dan awan abu-abu yang bergumpal-gumpal. Aku sedang kesal waktu itu lantaran hujan yang turun mendadak. Tapi sebenarnya, kekesalanku lebih karena seseorang yang ku cintai meninggalkanku begitu saja. Memutuskanku dengn alasan bahwa hubungan kami tak lagi bisa dilanjutkan. Aku tahu, itu hanya alasan yang terlalu umum, bahwa seorang pria akan meninggalkan wanitanya setelah menemukan wanita lain yang menurutnya lebih sempurna. Aku menangis dengan suara yang cukup keras. Tak peduli jika orang lain akan menganggapku aneh, tak peduli jika mereka mengaggapku bodoh karena kegilaan ini. Karena ini terlalu menyakitkan, bahkan membiarkannya mengendap dalam hati membuatku ingin bunuh diri.

"Ini, ambillah!"

Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas, mengambil tisu yang ia sodorkan padaku. Mengusap air mataku dengan gerakan serabutan. Bahkan tatapan simpatinya tak membuatku malu, atau hanya sekedar ingin menghentikan tangisan menyedihkan ini. Biar saja dia mengira aku hanyalah wanita gila, gila karena terlalu mencintai orang yang mencampakkanku, aku tidak peduli.

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan acara perkenalan itu. sampai beberapa detik berlalu, dia menurunkan tangannya karena aku tak kunjung menjabat tangannya.

Hingga hujan berhenti dan dia meninggalkan halte kecil itu, aku tetap duduk di sana. Membiarkan sore tenggelam dalam gelap dan dinginnya malam. Yang ku ingat dari Naruto hanyalah mata birunya, mata biru laksana air di lautan yang jernih. Matanya seteduh mata malaikat.

.

.

Pertemuan kami yang ke dua masih dalam cuaca yang mendung dan guyuran hujan. Sore itu, aku baru pulang dari tempat kerjaku. Kakiku menghentak kesal karena hujan yang tak pernah ku harapkan turun dengan intensitas yang berlebihan. Tubuhku gemetaran, menggigil karena dingin. Barangkali aku harus membawa payung tiap kali keluar rumah.

Seseorang tiba-tiba berhenti di sebelahku, payung yang dia bentangkan membuat ratusan rintik air itu terhalangi untuk sampai padaku. Ku kira, seseorang itu adalah dia. Dia yang masih ku harapkan. Tapi ketika pertama kali aku menatap wajah si pemilik payung. Aku terpaku pada iris birunya yang memukau, si mata malaikat.

"Hujan, kau butuh tempat berteduh." Tak begitu jelas apa yang dia katakan. namun, aku seolah terhipnotis dan terbawa langkah kakinya. Entah kenapa langkahnya membuat kami berakhir di sebuah kedai teh. Dia memesan dua cangkir teh, dan aku hanya diam saja ketika dia juga diam. Nyaris 30 menit lewat dan kami sekalipun tak terlibat percakapan.

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku tahu ini bukan sebuah acara perkenalan yang sering terjadi di dunia nyata. Aku pun berpikir, dia bukan orang kebanyakan yang hidup di zaman modern seperti ini. Namun faktanya, pria bernama Naruto Uzumaki ini benar-benar nyata, aku tak bisa berpura-pura bahwa pria seperti ini hanya ada dalam dongeng-dongeng membosankan ataupun drama-drama yang penuh khayalan. "Shion."

Hanya sebuah senyuman yang ku dapati ketika suaraku lepas dan mengusik gendang telinganya. "Nama yang bagus."

Apapun itu, pujiannya tak membuatku tersanjung sama sekali. Kami tak begitu lama berada di sana, beberapa menit kemudian setelah membayar tehku dan tehnya, Naruto pergi. Dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa singkat dan melambai rendah. Sementara aku tak mampu merespon apapun kecuali hanya sebuah anggukan pelan. Bahkan aku tak mengucapkan terima kasih untuk teh dan tumpangan payungnya.

Tetap saja, yang ku ingat darinya hanyalah matanya, mata malaikatnya.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku mengencani pria yang salah. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi setelah mobil pria sialan itu menurunkanku di jalanan sepi. Hanya ada hamparan rerumputan yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Aku ingin berteriak marah, tapi apa gunanya? Itu hanya akan membuat air mataku semakin deras turun.

Sesaat aku menghentak kesal. hari ini aku hanya berusaha kencan dengan pria lain untuk melupakan mantan kekasihku yang keterlaluan. Tapi sama dengan pria-pria sebelumnya, pria yang ku kencani tak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan lebih. Dia meninggalkanku, dan alasannya dia belum siap menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius.

Oke, tidak masalah. Tidak masalah jika mereka bilang begitu. Lagipula masih banyak laki-laki di dunia ini. Laki-laki yang memiliki hati lebih baik dari pada bajingan-bajingan tengik itu.

Aku mendengus kesal, tak peduli betapa berantakannya rambutku. Aku hanya bisa merasakan pedih di hati yang merembes hingga membuat bola mataku terasa panas. "Sialan..." aku mengumpat, rasanya ingin melompat ke dasar jurang.

Tapi, aku berusaha menepis pikiran tak berguna itu, berusaha tetap berjalan tegak meski yang terjadi, tubuhku nyaris ambruk berkali-kali. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan duduk bersimpuh di dekat pembatas jembatan sepi, menangis tersedu di sana, menganggap bahwa tak seorang pun akan melihat kelakuan anehku ini.

"Ambillah ini."

Suara itu, aku sontak menghentikan tangisku. Mendongak dan mendapati pria dengan mata biru itu menatap penuh simpati ke arahku. Ya Tuhan... kenapa dia ada di sini?

Dia duduk di sampingku setelah aku menerima uluran tisunya. Helaan napasnya terdengar berat. "Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa tiap kali kita bertemu kau selalu saja menangis."

Aku menghapus air mataku, berusaha keras menahan gejolak panas yang mengoar dari dadaku. Aku juga tak mengerti, kenapa Naruto selalu ada tiap kali emosiku sedang tak stabil. "Terima kasih." Ucapku pelan.

Pria itu mengangguk, merapikan jas abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Dari caranya berpakaian, aku menebak dia pastilah seorang pegawai kantoran yang rajin. Tapi... kenapa dia tidak pulang sore seperti biasanya?

"Kau tahu, ada yang bilang kebetulan itu tidak ada, karena semua sudah direncanakan." Dia diam sejenak. "Aku berkali-kali bertemu denganmu, itu bukan kebetulan." Dia menatap ke arahku, dan aku tak tahan untuk mengabaikan pancaran mata biru jernih itu. aku mengedikkan bahu. Bukannya tak mau peduli, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Shion..."

Aku bisa melihat pancaran biru jernih iris matanya tampak semakin teduh, rasanya aku tersedot ke dalamnya. "Ya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" pelan, pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

Aku hanya diam, tidak mungkin kan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hei, dia siapa? Hanya pria asing yang baru beberapa kali ku temui. "Ada dua jenis masalah yang dialami seseorang, yang pertama masalah umum. Siapapun boleh tahu masalah ini, bahkan jika itu terlalu rumit untuk dipcahkan. Dan yang ke dua, masalah pribadi. Beberapa orang merasa tak nyaman jika harus membaginya dengan orang lain, karena masalah pribadi lebih cenderung ke arah rahasia diri."

Beberapa saat aku bisa melihat tatapan kagum Naruto, lalu dia tertawa pelan, bertepuk tangan beberapa kali. "Jawabanmu membuatku tertarik untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi."

Mengenalku lebih jauh lagi? Tak banyak orang yang akan mengatakan hal itu di kesan perkenalan singkat. Meski kami telah beberapa kali bertemu, tapi aku merasa kali ini saja aku bisa melihat Naruto yang sesungguhnya. "Ku pikir kau sudah mengenalku, namaku Shion, dan kau tahu itu karena aku sudah mengenalkan diri beberapa hari yang lalu."

Senyuman itu masih sama, memukau dengan kadar kemanisan yang tak dapat ku hitung, aku bahkan tak sadar jika dia benar-benar membuatku berhenti menangis. "Biarkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto membuatku percaya bahwa laki-laki baik hati itu masih tersisa di dunia ini. Dia membuat harapanku yang semula kandas tumbuh kembali, bahkan kupikir jauh lebih subur dari yang pernah kuharapkan.

.

.

Aku sering tak sengaja bertemu Naruto, meski berkali-kali dia bilang tidak ada yang namanya tak sengaja, tapi aku tidak peduli, yang jelas pertemuan kami tak pernah kami rencanakan terlebih dahulu.

Kami menjadi akrab, perlahan tapi pasti hubungan yang awalnya hanya sebatas teman yang baru kenal berubah menjadi hubungan yang lebih khusus. Entahlah, kupikir tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan ini, jadi aku menerima saja ketika dia bilang ingin menjadi kekasihku.

Dari kedekatan kami, aku akhirnya tahu jika Naruto bukanlah seorang pegawai kantoran melainkan seorang guru di sebuah sekolah menengah atas swasta. Gajinya tidak begitu besar, manun melihat betapa rajinnya ia menekuni pekerjaan itu membuatku kagum.

Kau tahu, seperti hubungan-hubungan yang lain, semua berjalan dengan baik di awal. Kami menikmati kebahagiaan bersama seolah tak ada habisnya, hingga aku mencapai titik jenuh, di mana aku mulai bosan menjalin hubungan ini.

Sore itu, aku dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu kencan kami di kafe dekat taman. Ini adalah kencan kesekian kali yang tak ku ketahui telah ke berapa. Daun-daun merah maple berserakan di luar kafe, sebagian lagi menari-nari di udara akibat tiupan angin. Aku terpaku menatap liukan daun merah itu hingga mengabaikan Naruto yang sejak tadi berceloteh tentang pekerjaannya, murid-muridnya, dan banyak lagi, tak bisa benar-benar mengusik lamunanku.

"Shion..."

Aku menoleh, entah berapa kali dia memanggilku. "Ya?"

Dia menghela napas panjang, pendar kekecewaan tampak jelas dalam kubangan biru jernih mata malaikatnya. "Apa tidak cukup hanya memilikiku saja?"

Aku hanya diam, mengatur napasku yang agak sesak. Dia pasti tahu jika aku telah mengencani banyak pria selain dia, tapi... seharusnya dia tahu sejak awal jika aku bukanlah wanita baik seperti yang dia kira.

Dan sore itu, kami tak membicarakan banyak hal lagi. Saling diam dalam kecanggungan yang menyerupai cangkang. Sejujurnya aku tak tega melihat raut murungnya, karena dengan begitu matanya tak lagi sejernih samudera yang tenang.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, seperti yang telah Naruto katakan padaku beberapa waktu belakangan. Jika ia akan pergi ke Hokaido, mengurusi sesuatu yang tak ku pahami. Dia menyuruhku datang ke stasiun kereta, dia bilang ingin memastikan jika aku memang menganggapnya penting.

Tapi saat itu, aku mungkin bisa datang, hanya saja, waktu yang membuat segalanya menjadi mustahil. Siang, aku harus bekerja di toko roti dan bosku tak mengizinkanku pergi. Bahkan entah bagaimana, hari itu banyak sekali pesanan, membuat kami kualahan dan pada akhirnya aku tak bisa pergi untuk menemui Naruto. Aku bisa saja menelfonnya dan mengatakan maaf, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa tanganku begitu kaku untuk sekedar menekan nomor ponselnya. Jadi... seperti yang sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku benar-benar datang meski sudah menjelang sore, dan Naruto sudah meninggalkan Tokyo.

Aku menghela napas panjang, air mataku laksana hujan di langit kelam. Meskipun begitu, aku berusaha untuk tak menjerit, dan kata-kata pemuda itu kembali terngiang _'kebetulan itu_ _tidak ada, karena semua sudah direncanakan_.' Jadi... apakah perpisahan ini juga sudah direncanakan sejak awal?

.

.

Aku kembali memandang pasangan yang saling tersenyum di atas altar itu. hatiku sakit, sakit sekali. Setelah hampir 5 tahun berpisah, Naruto kembali lagi. Tapi dia tak lagi sendirian, dia bersama pengantin cantiknya. Gadis cantik dan baik asal Hokaido. Namanya Hinata, memiliki mata bak mutiara dengan tatapan teduh seperti bidadari.

Meskipun rasanya sayatan itu mengenai ulu hatiku, dan tangisanku tak bisa berhenti, aku tetap berusaha tersenyum. Ku pikir mereka cocok, pria dengan mata sebiru samudera dan wanita dengan mata bak mutiara. Lalu, tatapan malaikat itu sepadan dengan tatapan bidadari kahyangan.

Ya... itu bukan kebetulan, semua sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan. Naruto harus menikahi gadis lain yang lebih baik dari ku, aku yang dulu tak berterima kasih telah memilikinya. Bahkan menduakannya dengan pria-pria lain. Aku hanya berharap Tuhan selalu melimpahi mereka dengan kebahagiaan, agar Naruto tak merasa hidupnya cukup buruk. Semoga rumah tangga mereka berjalan dengan baik, tak ada penyesalan setelah memutuskan untuk menikah.

Pada akhirnya, aku berjalan keluar sebelum acara itu benar-benar usai, aku tak mampu mengatakan selamat atas pernikannya atau sekedar senyuman singkat, itu sulit. Aku bahkan tak yakin Naruto tahu jika aku hadir di acara tersebut. Serabutan aku menghapus air mataku, karena tak akan ada lagi pria yang memberiku tisu untuk mengelap air mata ini.

.

.

" _Ada 3 jenis cinta di dunia ini... dan yang ke tiga adalah cinta yang tak akan pernah berakhir, seperti cintaku padanya. Percaya atau tidak, beberapa orang mungkin juga merasakannya."_

END

 **Aku minta maaf banget kalau ada yang ga srek sama fic ini, atau kalian benci sama sifatnya si Shion. Ide buat fic ini mendadak muncul setelah nonton film mandarin berjudul 'mencintai dengan cara ke tiga' selain itu juga terinsipirasi dari fic lain yang aku lupa judulnya. Padahal ini lagi sibuk banget kuliah, tapi hasrat untuk menuntaskan ide fic ini tak terbendung lagi.**

 **Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, soalnya ini ditulis dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam. Aku berharap reader sekalian memberikan kritik yang membangun.**


End file.
